Help Me
by Kaxlya
Summary: Sequel to Desperate.  It wasn’t supposed to end up this way.  And to his horror, it did.  But what do you do when all your hope runs dry?
1. Pleading

Title: Help me

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T/M

Cat: Games

Sub: KH

Summary: Sequel to Desperate. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. And to his horror, it did. But what do you do when all your hope runs dry?

Note: Well, here's the beginning of the first chapter of the third installment of the Despair Paths Trilogy. Yes, I said Trilogy. There will be no more of this when I'm done with Help Me. But please, enjoy none-the-less.

Chapter 1: Pleading

XxXxXxX

This wasn't the smartest idea in the world-He knew that. Axel was going to kill him for this-he knew that too. But something in his gut—which had growing for the past four months—told him to say something to someone, regardless of his own wishes to hide it. Ignoring the sheets of polar rain on his head, the blond threw a pebble at the second story window. Getting no response, azure irises narrowed as he threw another, harder this time. A moment passed before a light clicked on, and the teen released a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. The window opened, and a groggy and bitchy red head poked his head out. Spotting the blond, he blinked rapidly, before growling. "Demyx? What the fuck are you doing? It's two-o-clock in the fucking morning!"

The younger chuckled nervously. "I need to talk to you Axel. Now. Please?"

Axel scowled before sighing irately and nodding. He then shut the window and was out of sight. A few minutes later the sliding glass door to the blond's left slid open, where Axel ushered Demyx inside. "You psycho-bitch. Walking over here at two in the morning—in the rain no less—what the fuck is so important that it couldn't wait until school?!"

Demyx shifted uncomforatably, rubbing at his soaking wet arms. He motioned to the stairs. "Can we…talk in your room?"

"if you don't mind Roxas overhearing."

Demyx bit his lip nervously before nodding. "I guess it's okay." They climbed up to the red-head's bedroom to find a sleepy Roxas sitting on Axel's bed.

"Demyx?" The other blond muttered passed a yawn. He rubbed at his sapphire orbs. "What's wrong? Axel, get him some dry clothes before he catches his death of a cold." Rolling his eyes and muttering a "yes dear," Axel did as he was told, and threw a pair of black pj pants and his Bad Religion hoodie at the shivering sitar player.

The blond exchanged his sopping wet pants first without hesitation, but when it came to his shirt, he hesitated. He then sighed. "There's something I need to tell you guys…" He stripped the wet material from his skin, bareing a slightly pronounced stomach—it was nothing like fat, but a soft bulge that would have been easily unnoticed under his baggy hoody. He pulled on the replace ment. "Guys…I'm four months pregnant."

Roxas gasped slightly, now wide awake. "…You are? How is that even POSSIBLE?"

Demyx shrugged. "Gotta be an extra chromosome or something. The thing is, no one knows but me and, now, you two." He placed a hand tenderly on his stomach.

Axel swallowed hard, regretting his question. "Is it…Zexion's?"

The musician nodded. "But he doesn't know." Tears began to swell in his eyes, which he tried, though feebly, to blink back. "I don't know what to do. How do I tell them? My dad will go berserk—he already hates me for my sexual preference!! My mom will be all spastic in the worse way, and I don't want Zexii to leave me…"

"If he loves you as much as you claim," Axel sighed, letting his best friend sit on the bed, "Then he'll stand by you. Didn't he make you a promise?"

The flaxen tressed teen nodded, holding the bulge affectionately as he sat. "Yeah, but it was before…this…" He choked on a sob, shaking his head profusely. "I can't tell him! I just can't!"

"So you came to Axel," Roxas reasoned, watching Demyx fidget. "But, Demii, what's Axel going tot do about it?"

"I don't know…" he whined. "I'm just scared! I wasn't thinking straight!" He shook his head roughly, immeadiatly regretting it as he got a migrane. "I'm sorry, but I was stupid. I'll just go home, okay?"

Axel shook his head, holding Demyx back. "Stay. It's cold and wet out there. Just stay here."

"but what are you going to do?"

Axel shrugged off-handedly. "Definatly not abandon you." He gave Demyx an akward sideways hug. "I don't care who you tell. Roxie and I will stand with you til the end. And then some."

Roxas nodded ferverantly. "Even if it's just us, we can handle it—that's what friends are for."

Demyx smiled softly, leaning into Axel's hug and squeezing Roxas' hand. "Thanks…really. I mean it." He hesitated. "Can you help me…?"

"Tell your mom?" Axel clarified. At his best friend's nod, the flame-tressed junior lied back on his bed, taking the other two with him. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."


	2. Haitus

This is, unfortunately, NOT a chapter. L

I am SOOOO sorry guys, that I have not updated this story--this SEIRES!--since October of 07. So now I think I should tell you all the truth.

I've moved since then, I'm in college now, and it's being a pain in the ass. I lost the notebook this series was written in, and, frankly, all the emo shit made it really hard for me to focas on my everyday life, and took a toll on me. I know a lot of you were waiting for the next chapter, and to see what happens in the end, but…as of now, this is on haitus. I appoloigize deeply.

If you all would still like me to try, please send me a pm with a few ideas, okay? I'm working on so many other things under other names, and I totally forgot this story.

My Appologies--Kaxlya


End file.
